


【解药】绿红，pwp，触手play（于是我又飙车了......）

by Nastasia0406



Category: DC Comics
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nastasia0406/pseuds/Nastasia0406





	【解药】绿红，pwp，触手play（于是我又飙车了......）

“What the……”Barry毫无预兆的被重重甩在了床上，他皱着眉头想要爬起来，而还没等他来得及动作，面对着他的Hal突然身上爆发出强烈的绿光，接着从他的背后伸出了大大小小的全部由灯戒能量幻化出来的，像是触手一般的藤蔓。

老天……Barry简直要怀疑自己的眼睛，他下意识的就想要逃离。但一想到Superman离开时那副欲言又止的表情，他便犹豫了。眼下这个情况，看来的确只有自己适合留在这里。

就在他一晃神的功夫，那些具象化出来的绿色藤蔓像是吐着信子的毒蛇一般迅速的缠绕上了Barry的四肢，将他慢慢抬高到跟Hal同样的水平面上。弯曲着攀爬上身体的藤蔓冰冷而黏腻，像是无数条游动着的蛇在亲吻着他的身体，所到之处无一不让Barry泛起一阵恶心的鸡皮疙瘩。

“Hal！”他下意识的想张口喊叫，而对面那人似乎是察觉了他的意图，只让他堪堪叫出自己的名字后便猛的将什么捅入了速跑者的口中。

生理性的泪水几乎是在瞬间便盈满了眼眶，眼前一切都像是蒙上了雾气一般模糊不清。Barry既吃惊又害怕，被泪水迷蒙的睫毛颤抖着低垂下来，不可置信的看着那捅在自己嘴里的，比完全勃起的阴茎还要粗大的藤蔓。他从喉咙里发出几声难受的呜咽，微微侧过脸想要躲开藤蔓的袭击。操控着这一切的Hal饶有兴致的看着他无力的反抗，像是逗弄一般的将因为布满疙瘩而更显狰狞的藤条稍稍撤出了一点，在Barry得以稍微喘上一口气的时候再次钻入了他的口腔。藤蔓上的粘液混杂着Barry口腔里无法下咽的唾液，将速跑者的嘴边弄得湿润而黏糊。藤蔓像是故意一般不停的刺激玩弄着Barry的小舌，喉咙口不停的收缩使得他阵阵作呕。

这不对，Barry在迷迷糊糊中想着，这些由灯戒幻化出来的粘液不应该具有真正的效果。然而随着那不断在自己口中抽插着的藤蔓，他渐渐感到从口腔内部开始蔓延出灼烧一般的滚烫，像是有什么点燃了他的血液，顺着全身的脉络愈演愈烈。

感觉到自己快要因为堵在喉咙口的藤蔓而窒息，Barry几乎是用尽了全身的力气猛烈挣动起来，手指狠狠掐进了缠绕在手臂上的藤条细枝里。Hal似乎对他突然的不听话感到非常不满意，但是看着Barry已经因为呼吸不畅而泛起红晕的脸色不情不愿的抽出了在对方嘴里戏弄的藤条，转而猛地箍住了他的腰。

Barry还没来得及好好呼吸一口，那狡猾的藤蔓便紧紧的缠上了他的腰。流淌在藤蔓表面的粘液像是混合着冰渣一样寒冷，透过包裹着身体的薄薄布料渗透进白皙的皮肤上，黏滑潮湿的触感像是吐着毒液的小蛇顺着脊柱游走在光裸的背上，令他不由得头皮发麻。而脖子上也悄悄传来一阵冰凉的湿意，细小的枝条在他仰起的脖颈上攀爬者，避开了突出的喉结顺着领子悄然往下游走。

“放开我，Hal！”他忍着从心底一波一波接连着涌上来的恶心感冲着Hal大喊，试图用自己的声音换回对方的理智。然而对方只是勾起嘴角阴森的笑着，忽然将缠绕在Barry腰上的枝条更加收紧，仿佛吃人的巨蟒一般一圈圈缠绕着往上，几乎要勒得Barry透不过气。

顷刻之间Barry便出了一身冷汗，浅色的T恤被汗液和枝条上的粘液彻底打湿变成了有着斑驳色块的深色紧贴在他的身上，而那些大大小小的枝条们见缝插针的拉开了衣服的下摆，将那件已经黏腻不堪的衣服从下往上卷起，露出一整片白皙的胸膛和腹部。

Barry在战斗中所受过的伤并不比Hal的少，但是神速力带来的好处也体现在那远超于常人的恢复速度上。他的身体上几乎留不下什么印子，而高加索人过分白皙的肤色也在被催起性欲时更加的迷红而诱人。他胸膛和腹部的肌肉饱满却不突兀，冰冷的枝条缠绕在皮肤上留下一道道泛着水光的浅色红痕，没过一会儿就自行消失了。

冷静点，Barry。他在心里强行镇定的对自己说。然而Hal即便是在失去理智时也一眨不眨盯着自己的目光像是在他身上种下了罂粟的种子，藤蔓遍及之处那些美丽而致命的花便吸着自己的血液破土而出，皮肤越发灼热，像是真正被下了毒药一般，连带着仍然刺痛的喉咙也变得滚烫起来。

突然有什么缠住了他的小腿，Barry迷迷糊糊的低下头，就看见被Hal控制着的藤蔓轻轻的勾住他的脚踝，隔着不甚结实的布料绕着圈往上爬，他下意识的感到了前所未有的危机感想要合并起双腿，但从后腰处深入进去的藤蔓没有给他这个机会。

怪不得非要自己来给他当“解药”，Barry恍惚间有些哭笑不得的想，原来是要让Hal发泄一番才能换回他的神智。

可这跟他们无数次或温情或火辣的性爱都不一样，Hal到现在为止甚至完全没有碰他一下，只是操纵着灯戒能量幻化出来的枝条折腾着他。Barry打从心底里不喜欢这样怪异而没有丝毫感情的做爱方式，他甚至不自觉的想要震动自己逃离出去。可一对上那张再熟悉不过的脸，他又一次次咬着牙忍住了。

他的裤腰带已经不知道什么时候被灵活的细小枝条解开了，一根粗壮黏滑的藤蔓顺着股沟往下深入摩擦着他的臀缝，划过会阴一路恶意厮磨着来到他的胯间。Barry不由得闷哼一声，闭上眼想象着这冰冷滑腻的东西是Hal的手在抚摸着自己。藤蔓上密布着的细小吸盘像是无数个小疙瘩，粗糙的质感让Barry不停的打着寒战。

这根藤蔓围绕在阴茎上浅浅的摩擦，低垂在暗金色耻毛里的阴茎还未勃起，藤蔓像是真正代替了Hal的手一般将包皮一上一下推动着，偶尔挤压着搓揉饱满的囊袋。Barry紧抿着的双唇开始微微张开轻浅的喘着气，那仿佛Hal手上老茧一般的粗糙感饶有技巧的刺激着他双腿间的事物，阵阵像是如遭电击般的酥麻感开始沿着小腹升腾。他的股间和阴茎上不多时变湿滑一片，像是占满了浓稠的润滑剂一般伴随着藤蔓的滑动发出羞耻而黏腻的水声。

快感随着阴茎的硬起而开始蔓延，Barry半睁着水雾迷蒙的眼睛，努力让自己的视线集中在Hal的脸上。他的头脑开始晕眩，一种既羞耻又隐秘的无法言说的感觉让他觉得自己的大脑快要爆炸了一般的迷茫。

似乎是看出了他的不专心，Hal轻笑着往他的方向靠近了一点，让两人间的距离只有区区的一手之隔。他缓慢的伸直了手臂似是想触碰那张已经泛着汗珠的脸，玩弄着Barry胯间的藤条却是坏心眼的往上一顶，将对方已经勃起的阴茎狠狠挤压着。

Barry从嗓子里溢出一声带着痛苦的轻哼，夹杂着痛楚的强烈快感直冲头顶，让他本就晕眩的大脑更加混沌起来。空气中弥漫起淫靡的情欲气味，Barry的头发几乎全湿了，额前的金发绵软的塌下来粘在眼角边上，发丝里凝出的汗珠顺着眉毛滴落进眼睛里，刺激得生疼。

他忍不住想要摸上自己的身体抚慰一番，或是用力的揉弄也好，但他的双手被藤蔓缠绕着无法动弹，只能求助般的用刺痛的双眼看向Hal。

像是有心电感应一般，Hal几乎是立刻就明白了他想要什么。缠绕在腰上的粗糙藤蔓开始慢慢往上游移，顶端分出细小的枝条抚弄上了他暴露在空气中挺立起来的乳头。几条枝条环绕着缠起浅粉色的乳尖，揉搓着直到它们充血变硬，纸条上的吸盘像是Hal的双唇流连在他的胸口，用力的吸出一个个瞬间变会消失的深红印子。

裤子被退到了膝盖之下，那根一直围绕在阴茎附近不停摩擦的藤蔓还在继续着。Barry完全勃起的阴茎跟他的乳头一样都是如樱花一般迷人的浅粉色，青筋密布的柱体挺立在暗金色的森林间，深红的蘑菇头被泛滥的情欲刺激着，断断续续分泌着透明苦涩的前液，混杂在粘液里让Barry的下身狼藉一片。

Hal离得更近了，他的右手触碰上了Barry的脸，轻轻的将对方额前粘湿一片的金发拨开。速跑者小口喘息着看向他，Hal的眼神陌生却又熟悉，陌生的是他被诅咒控制的神智，而那毫无保留的情欲却又如此熟悉。

“Hal，是我.”他喃喃般开口，感受着对方手指的体温，不自觉的微微倾斜了脸，想要更加的靠近这一片冰冷间唯一的温暖源。

他高大的棕发男友仍然没有回应他，只是定定的看了Barry好久，突然猛的吻上了他的唇。而与此同时，那条一直游移在Barry股间的粗大藤蔓悄然来到了紧闭的穴口旁，趁着Barry沉醉在亲吻中的失神，毫无预兆霸道的侵入了他。

“嗯！！”身下传来的疼痛使得Barry忍不住想要大叫出声，但他的嘴被Hal死死的侵占着，四肢都被紧紧的缠绕着无法动弹。全身肌肉瞬间绷紧，涌上眼眶的生理性泪水沿着眼角滑落下来。

藤蔓的前端并不似人类的阴茎那样格外粗大，但这仿若Hal自身的尺寸一般的庞然大物猛的挤进来，冰冷的触感让温热的甬道内部颤抖着收缩起来。过分的粗大将没经过润滑的穴口完全撑开，内里的丝丝皱褶也毫无保留的展现出来，将那满是疙瘩的藤蔓紧紧包裹住。粘液顺着臀缝往下流淌着，将Barry的大腿间弄得湿糊一片。

他的两腿蹦得死紧，大腿根处几乎要因紧张而痉挛。悬在半空中的脚趾因为疼痛而僵硬的曲起。Hal一手按着Barry的后脑勺狠狠咬着他的嘴唇，似是万分享受这人此刻痛苦万分的模样。

疼痛渐渐唤回了Barry模糊的意识，他用力在Hal包裹着自己的唇上咬了一口，让对方因为吃痛而不得不松开了桎梏着自己后脑勺的手。

“Hal Jordan！你看清楚你面前的人是……”他愤怒又绝望的朝Hal大吼起来，而仍被欲望控制着的Hal只是皱起眉不满的看着他，操纵着那根藤蔓扭曲着再次深入前进。

“嘶…啊！！”再次加深的痛楚让Barry不由得握紧了拳头，愤恨的在心里咒骂起Hal来，因为极快的恢复速度他的确是玩不坏，可这并不代表他不会感到疼痛。

可渐渐的，随着藤蔓改变了策略的饶有技巧的抽插，那种火焰灼烧一般带着酥麻的快感又再次回来。当最初的疼痛被逐渐适应了之后，剩下的酸胀感带来的便是丝丝缕缕的愉悦。Hal似乎也察觉到了他身体的变化，操纵着藤蔓继续往里深入到从未开拓过的领域。后穴的高温已经将藤蔓的冰凉给融化了，疙瘩摩擦过肠壁带来星星点点的刺痛感。Barry只觉得一阵接连一阵的快感像是要淹没了他所有的神智，他甚至有些忍不住的往下塌着腰让藤蔓更深的进入自己体内，更深的感受这种由极致的痛带来的极致的快感。

因为先前的疼痛而稍软下去的阴茎再次挺立起来，细小的枝条一圈圈缠绕了上去，在蘑菇头边缘恶意的逗弄着，分泌出的透明液体让整根柱体更为湿滑。枝条的前端变得更为尖细，在Barry因为快感而失神时钻入了马眼中。

细枝侵入的异物感让马眼传来一阵刺痛，Barry半眯着眼，浑身止不住的痉挛了一下。痛楚过后便是无尽的酥麻，而深埋在后穴里抽插的藤蔓突然猛的开始撤退，又在快要全部退出他体内的时候再次快速刺入他的体内。

“啊！！”原本已经被折腾得有些失神的Barry被这猝不及防的一下深入给顶的失声叫了出来，藤蔓的深度让他不敢想象。他有些无力的侧过头喘息着，任由从额角划过的汗顺着下巴滴落到胸口上。而那根藤蔓不再大开大合的进出，转而轻浅的抽插顶弄起来，将Barry悬在半空中毫无依靠的身体像是骑在马背上那般颠簸着。随着体温的升高而快速升腾起来的欲望积压在阴茎前端，被堵住的马眼却又不得发泄。Barry痛苦又愉悦的挺着腰部迎合着藤蔓的动作，象征着情欲的粉红色几乎已经遍布了他的全身。

过分的体液流失使得他口干舌燥，就连颤抖着呼出的气息也是带着灼人的高温，刚刚才被Hal整理好的发丝再次凌乱不堪的粘在了脸上。

Hal带着戏谑的神情好整以暇的看了许久，像是终于玩够了一般“啪”的打了个响指，顿时那些缠绕着Barry的藤蔓像是破碎的玻璃一般消散而去，失去了支撑的Barry往后一倒，跌落在下方柔软的床上。

瞬间从欲望的顶点跌落下来让Barry有些茫然，身体才刚刚食髓知味却又被迫打断让他极为不满。而还未等他从这突如其来的变化中回过神来，一道笼罩在自己上方的阴影便压了下来。

“Hal？”他艰难的用有些沙哑的声音问，“你回来了？”

那张即使是面罩也不能阻挡的俊美的脸只是挑起嘴角轻声笑了笑，翘起的弧度似是带着玩味。Hal仍然一言不发，只是俯下身来在他汗涔涔的额头上留下一个蜻蜓点水般的吻，接着抬起身体，开始仔细打量起呈现在眼前的这句躯体。

Barry将他的不回答当成了默认，以为Hal终于恢复了正常。他正要闭上眼睛好好休息一会，哪知道那由灯戒能量幻化而成的藤蔓再次缠绕上了他的身体。

“Hal！！”他剧烈的往后退着，“别再来了……”而这一次那些蜿蜒的藤蔓没有再侵犯他的后穴，只是沉默着将他的双手捆在了一起，Barry有些绝望的闭上眼。

Hal搂着他的脖子让他整个上半身抬起，久久未曾发泄过的阴茎挺立着，从铃口不断滴落的前液落在了浅色的床单上，使得干净的床单沾湿了一小块。

“Hal……”他再次低声哀求道。

在他身后，Hal几乎是刚把裤子拉开，那根已经挺立多时的硕大的阴茎就直直弹了出来。他随便握着阴茎撸动了两下，便跪上床来用手捏着Barry的肩膀迫使他塌下腰来。手指触碰上因为出汗而滑腻的白皙皮肤，指尖上细致的触感美好得让他忍不住将自己的上半身倾斜着覆盖上去，沿着脊柱往下印上一个个充满着情欲意味的亲吻。

Barry有些难耐的想要抬起身子，而Hal像是早就料到了他的动作，哼笑着一手摸上了他硬的发疼的阴茎搓揉着，Barry几乎是瞬间就软下了身体。

“Hal……我要到了”Barry的呼吸随着Hal的动作愈发急促起来，被捆起来的双臂颤抖着支撑着自己。而Hal的另一只手停留在白皙圆润的臀瓣上，揉捏着逼迫速跑者从喉咙里发出一两声难耐的呻吟。

Hal看不到他此刻的表情，但光是听着那跟平时完全不一样的声音就足以令他兴致勃发。右手恶意的大力揉弄着他的臀瓣，接着握住自己怒张的阴茎对准刚刚被强行扩张过的穴口，毫不留情的猛插了进去。

“啊！！”Barry几乎是从嗓子眼里发出的一声惨叫，刚才那些用来玩弄他的藤蔓和粘液全是由灯戒幻化出来的东西，虽然穴口已经得到了一定的扩张，可此刻仍然干涩得不足以容纳Hal完全勃起时的尺寸。而Hal的右手紧紧掐着他的耻骨防止他因为疼痛而逃跑，Barry只能硬生生的承受着这完全深入的一击，发着抖感受着那粗壮的阴茎几乎是破开沿途所有阻碍直接进到了最深处。甬道深处传来撕裂一般的疼痛，Barry的手紧紧揪住身下的床单，疼痛让他觉得自己甚至下一秒就会忍不住哭起来。

他呜咽着想要说话，想要身后被情欲控制了的男人慢一点，但他连一个字都无法说出来，刚一张嘴身后便是重重的一顶，Hal完全没有给他适应的时间，只是沉沦在自己的欲望里，掐着Barry的腰快速挺动起来。

“咳咳……”Barry觉得自己快要受不了了，他想要喊Hal的名字却被自己给呛得不停咳嗽起来。Hal像是上了发条一般大开大合的快速撞击着，肠壁被摩擦得几乎像起了火一样烧灼而炽热。从Hal的阴茎上分泌的液体顺着柱体的进去被顶进去又带出来，透明的粘性液体被一次次的撞击给捣弄成了乳白色的泡沫，粘在两人结合的地方狼藉一片。

疼，但是身体上对Hal的认知和依赖感让Barry居然渐渐从痛苦的深渊中找到了一丝轻飘飘的快感。这种感觉让他羞耻而又快乐，身后来自恋人的冲撞带来的除了身体上的剧痛还有心理上的酥麻感。这两种矛盾的感觉仿佛麻痹了他所有的感官。像是明知道此刻那人正在伤害着自己，可自己就是狠不下心来推开。Barry眯着眼紧紧皱着眉，张开嘴大口呼吸着试图让自己放松下来。

Hal倒是没有想那么多，此刻的他只觉得自己仿若身处天堂。从他的角度往下看去，他的阴茎被Barry白皙结实的臀瓣紧紧的夹着，粗壮的柱身将原本紧闭的穴口撑得找不到一丝皱褶，边缘几乎绷紧成一层淡粉色的薄膜。他满足的叹息一声，缓慢的将阴茎抽出一半，半眯着双眼欣赏殷红的肠肉被柱身撤离时所带出来的淫靡样子。左手开始上下撸动起Barry同样满胀着的阴茎，满意的感受着对方因为身下的双重刺激而不自觉收缩起来的后穴，右手在Barry的臀瓣上重重拍了一下。

Barry还在强迫着自己适应来自身后的疼痛，Hal突如其来的一巴掌让他带着哭腔呜咽了一声。那根过分粗壮的阴茎刚刚才撤出了一半，此刻却又用上了更为缓慢磨人的速度一寸一寸往里推挤，伴随着将整个身体撑开的漫溢感和因为润滑不足而生涩的磨人痛楚，像是自己整个人都完完全全的被Hal霸占了，虽然是自己视线所不能及的地方，感觉却比所能看到的一切还要清晰。

他的呼吸愈发急促，而身后Hal的动作也越加激烈起来。一瞬间他似乎什么都感觉不到了，柔嫩的肠壁被青筋凸起的柱身凶猛而快速的磨蹭着，盘踞在小腹的快感逐渐开始升腾，像是终于从沉睡中苏醒过来的猎豹，咆哮着在Barry的体内纂动着。Hal所带来的快感跟他这个人一样，先是慵懒而醉人的缓慢，而当你快要溺死在这仿佛无边无际的温柔欲海中时，他便加快了速度，带着强烈而霸道的侵略性用他的气息将你整个包围起来，再也无法脱身。Barry的身体开始不由自主的迎合起了Hal的动作，他只觉得浑身都被浓重而熟悉的气息包围了，身上酥麻而无力，原本紧绷着的穴口也渐渐放松下来。他已经感觉不到什么疼痛，只有如同漫天盖地潮水一般的快感，呼啸着淹没了他。

湿润而柔软的穴口和肠道让Hal的进出变位更为顺畅，他颇为照顾的时不时撸动着Barry的阴茎，手上用力稍重，阴茎便会被收紧的穴口夹得生疼。

“让我……Hal,让我……”Barry喘息着说，他的阴茎已经涨得生疼，而Hal看起来却没有让他射出来的打算。欲望不停在体内积累却无法得到发泄，这种离快感顶端只有一步之遥的感觉让他无比难受。Hal的抽插越来越快，几乎每一次都用尽全力顶到他的最深处。而随着每一次让他欲生欲死的顶弄，拥堵在身体里的快感便越加强烈。

“Hal……我……”他觉得阴茎开始愈发的疼痛起来，可哀求似乎对此刻的Hal起不到丝毫作用。痛楚和堆积的欲望让他不自觉的仰起头暴露出脆弱的脖颈，Barry甚至觉得下一秒自己的身体就会坏掉。长时间保持着跪姿让他的身体有些僵硬，而那些不断累积的巨大快感，此刻都变成了无尽的痛苦，将他拖入地狱的深渊。

“Hal……”他的神智已经开始模糊，唯一能做的就是不停低语着呼喊恋人的名字。脸上湿润的液体已经分不清是他的眼泪或是汗水。金色的睫毛颤抖着，喉结上下滚动着发出像是哭泣一般的呜咽。

Hal知道他在叫自己，Barry在意乱情迷时发出的声音让他即使是在被情欲控制时也能分辨出来。他继续沉默而快速的抽插着，在感觉到自己的高潮快要来临时，握着Barry阴茎的左手终于快速而富有技巧的撸动起来。

Barry原本喃喃自语一般的呼喊瞬间便拔高了音调，Hal狠命而粗鲁的用力顶动着，终于在自己射进Barry体内的同时让对方也发泄了出来。

“啊！”Barry嘶哑的叫声几乎都变了调，白色的浊液全数喷在了床单上，与此同时那些禁锢着自己双手的藤蔓也终于消失了。

他只感到一阵天旋地转，就算是神速力也恢复不了现在的他。Barry全身脱力的侧身倒在一片狼藉的床上咳嗽着喘息，全身疲惫得连眼皮也抬不起来。

去他的诅咒和Hal，他在朦胧之间迷糊的想，他现在只想好好睡一觉直到三天后再起来。

然而还没等他完全放空思绪，罪魁祸首便像没事人一样乐颠颠的爬上了床，不老实的晃动着他既疼又累的身体。

“Barry？Sweettie？”Hal几乎将脑袋埋在他的肩窝出，声音带着情欲满足后的沙哑和性感，但在此刻的Barry听来，这种得了便宜还卖乖的行为无异于找死。

他深呼吸了一口让自己清醒一点，忍受着身上如同被卡车碾过一般的酸疼感慢慢转过来，一手撑起自己的上半身。

“回来了？”他面无表情的开口，右手在身侧紧紧握成拳，接着在棕发男友点头冲自己展露出迷人微笑时，毫不客气的用自己现在所能积攒的最大力气一拳将那个嬉皮笑脸的人揍下了床。

 

 

 

 

　　  
　


End file.
